


Two in One

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: One-Shots and Such [63]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A hint of magic, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Double Penetration, F/M, Female Reader, Fingering, French Kissing, I’m a Weasley slut lol, Kissing, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, NO INCEST OR TWINCEST IN ANY WAY, Polyamorous Reader, Smut, Stormy Weather, Threesome - M/F/M, Vaginal Sex, every weather is the perfect weather for that..., like literally just smut, married to both twins, stormy weather is the perfect weather to be a Weasley twin whore, they just fuck you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 23:59:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17756009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: During a particularly stormy night, your husbands, the Weasley twins, make an offer that you can’t turn down.





	Two in One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SorenMarie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorenMarie/gifts).



> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> No, I couldn’t resist making a double penetration pun out of the title lol. This was inspired by the rain and wind storm where I live that has been going for like four days now... I hope you lovelies enjoy this Weasley twin sluttiness ;)
> 
> Dedicated to SorenMarie who has read and commented on so many of my fics ❤️ Love and appreciate ya, Dearie! Plus, you seemed excited for some Weasley Twin smut lol

* * *

 

A storm raged outside, and rain pounded against the walls and windows of the flat above the shop. Still half asleep, you barely registered the voices that were now talking in hushed whispers above you, when a large hand caressed your back, you instantly recognized the voices to be your loving husbands. The Wizarding world had more lenient restrictions on how many spouses you could legally marry at the same time and when the twins had told you that, you wasted little time accepting their proposal and marrying them both. Fred’s hand soothingly stroked your hair and you felt George continue to massage your back with his hand. “Really think she’d be up for it, Freddy?”

 

 

“As long as we’re careful and don’t push her too much. I reckon she’ll beg us for it.”

 

“And I reckon that I’d like to know what you’re plotting.” You giggled, rolling over onto your back to look at them in the dim light of the oil lamp that sat on the bedside table.

 

“Well, Sweetheart.” Fred began, sharing the dialog with George the way they always did.

 

“We were discussing how in the year that we’ve both been married to you—“

 

“You’ve only ever taken one of us at a time—“

 

“And our dear Freddy suggested—“

 

“Letting you try to take us both tonight.” They finished in sync and you shook your head, with a light giggle.

 

“I hate when you two do that.”

 

“You know deep down that you love it.” George nuzzled your cheek and left a small trail of kisses along your neck. “So what’d’ya say, Love?”

 

“I’m certainly willing to try, I’ve always sorta wondered what it would feel like.”

 

“Naughty girl.” Fred smirked, leaning in to kiss you and pulling away so George could do the same. Fred wrapped his arm around you, prompting you to lay on your side between them and face him. The two mouthed at your neck and shoulder, Fred kissing along your neck while George covered your soft shoulder and back with tender kisses. “Where do you want us, Gorgeous?”

 

“I want you to use me.” You moaned, George’s soft touches along your curves and his soft affections driving your body crazy. “I just need you... wherever you wanna be.”

 

“I call that perfect ass.” George purred, his hand slipping up to cup your breast.

 

“I have an idea then.” Fred covered your ear, that wasn’t against the pillow, with his hand and whispered something to his brother, who simply nodded in response. They looked down at you and their devilish smirks sent a swirl of heat straight to your sex. “On your knees, Sweetheart.”

 

You obeyed, your body buzzing with excitement as you let Fred position you between his brother’s legs before moving to kneel behind you. George reached up to brush your hair out of your face, “We both wanted to feel your ass so we compromised, Fred gets to enjoy you first while you blow me... then you’re all mine.”

 

“Her _ass_ is all yours, _she_ is all ours.”

 

George rolled his eyes, gathering your hair up in one hand and you moaned, desperate to feel everything they had planned for you. He freed his cock from his boxers and pumped it a couple times, using your hair as a lead to guide your mouth onto his cock. You instantly began pleasuring him, your mouth worshiped his thick length, pressing little kisses and kitten licks to his slit before taking as much of him in your mouth as you could. His head fell back against the pillow and he groaned, “Bloody hell, if you keep that up, I won’t make it to your ass.”

 

You hummed around his cock, increasing the pleasure and causing his hips to buck, effectively choking you with his length. He held your head in place, slowly fucking your throat as Fred prepared himself behind you. Being muggleborn, you had introduced them to lubricant years ago, not that you hardly ever needed it. Fred took a small amount to lube his cock, lining himself up with your hole, and gently pressing his tip against the tight entrance. You moaned around George again and rocked back, pushing your ass up towards Fred, hoping it would coax him to fill you up. 

 

Not soon enough for your liking, both were inside of you, Fred filling your ass and George claiming your mouth. They created the perfect rhythm, one pulling out as the other filled you, and your body was electrified with pleasure as your first orgasm flooded through you. Your jaw went slack and George’s hands moved to your shoulder to hold you up, while Fred continued pounding into you from behind.

 

You rested your head on George’s lap, desperate to have him back in your mouth, a desire he happily fulfilled, guiding his cock back into your throat and trying to rolling his hips slowly, in the hopes of not cuming too soon.

 

A second orgasm jolted your body and above you, the twins nodded to each other, George tenderly pulling your mouth off of his cock, while Fred carefully pulled out of your ass and cleaned himself with a quick spell. “Ready to take us both, Sweetheart?”

 

“Mmm, please.” You moaned, arching your back again and giving your ass a little wiggle. They smirked at your neediness, positioning you between them with you facing Fred, and your leg draped over his. His hand snaked down to your soaked heat and he dipped two fingers inside. “Merlin, she’s practically dripping for us.”

 

“I guess someone is enjoying our idea, and to think I was worried.” 

 

“She’s our perfect girl, Georgie.” Fred cupped your cheek and dominated your mouth with his tongue, his fingers sliding into your hair as his held you in place against his mouth. Momentarily distracted by the kiss, you were pulled back to reality when George’s thick cock pressed against your entrance slipping in somewhat easily since Fred had already fucked you. He moaned low, his fingers digging into your hip as he rocked his hips forward, filling you with his entire length. Your eyes practically rolled back in pleasure, and you panted short huffs of air. “You’ve got her panting like a whore, mate.”

 

“Wait ‘til she has us both.”

 

“Are you ready for me, Beautiful?” Fred purred, brushing the hair from your face and caressing your cheek with his thumb.

 

“Please!” You begged on a broken cry, a loud whimper leaving you as he began filling your aching cunt. The two stopped moving for a moment, allowing you to adjust to both of them inside you at once. Within less than a minute, they could feel trying to fuck yourself on their lengths and they took control. Fred pulled your leg up a little higher and George gripped a large handful of your ass, filling you in the same perfect rhythm as before. 

 

Words had left you long before your third orgasm, but by now you reduced to short, high pitched whimpers and nods when they asked if you were doing okay. You could feel their cocks twitch inside you, both incredibly close to their own climaxes. “Cum with us, Love.” George purred in your ear, reaching around to grip your breast, pinching and tugging lightly on your nipple, the little sting of pain pushing your closer to the edge. Your walls tightened around them and Fred’s thrusts were quickly becoming erratic, his brother not far behind. They came hard inside you, filling both holes with hot, thick cum, and you whimpered as your vision went white and your heartbeat pounded in your ears, your fourth and final orgasm pushing you over the edge of exhaustion.

 

The three of you lay in a panting heap, their softening cocks still filling you, effectively keeping their cum locked inside you. Much too soon for your liking, they pulled out, leaving you with an immense feeling of emptiness. They took turns kissing different parts of your body before pushing themselves up on one elbow and looking down at you. Fred massaged your breast tenderly, “Was it worth it, Gorgeous?” You responded with a breathy moan and a weak nod of your head, your eyes drifting closed and a large yawn making your jaw ache. 

 

George let his eyes fall closed as well, resting his head on your shoulder and tilting his head to kiss along your neck. “You were so perfect, Love.”

 

“So were you two.” You mumbled, “Wanna do it again.” They laughed, both kissing your flushed cheeks.

 

“Why don’t you take a little break, Love. Get some rest until morning.”

 

“Yeah, then maybe we can give you four more orgasms.” Fred grinned, nipping playfully at your jaw.

 

Both Weasleys wrapped an arm around your midsection, effectively snuggling you from both sides, and gave you little kisses, whispering their ‘goodnight’s in your ears. The storm, having been temporarily forgotten, continued on outside only to be drowned out again, this time by George’s relaxed breathing and Fred’s snoring.

 

 


End file.
